pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Allergy Problem
This is my first story on pound puppies and I had this ideal for awhile. Characters Original Pound Puppies Secret Pup Club Lacey Glenda Marlon Summary Lacey was loving her perfect person and having a blast. Until one day she got dumped on the side of the road and side she can't go back. Can the pound puppies find out why..? and is the perfect person really the perfect person? " Story One day at shelter 17. Everyone was doing they own thing due to they was no pups to help get they perfect person. Rebound: he he he I'm going to get you Cupcake! Cupcake: Nah uh! "runs away" Patches: Come get me Rebound!! Meanwhile with the Lucky and the others. Cookie: 'lying down" It's been so quiet lately no pups to place for awhile. Lucky: Yes, but a leader is always on his paws. "siting down" Strudel: "in a lounging chair relaxing"It's nice to be ably to relax. Squirt: I'm with Strudel on this one. Niblet: Met to Squirt. Me to!! "just then the pigeons fly down" and lands near Lucky" Pigeons: ""squawk "squawk" Lucky: "jumps up to his feet" A pup's in trouble and is framed in with the surrounded with mean dogs? Pigeons: "squawk" Cookie: Oh dear I got this one Lucky! Lucky: Okay! Cookie: "jumps to her feet and goes to the alley way" (In the alley way) Lacey: "whimpering" leave me a alone.. Bully dog 1: Never!! Bully dog 2: Yea never!! Cookie: "See's the pup and recognized her" (thinks to her self why is Lacey on the streets??) Lacey: "see's Cookie" Cookie: "jumps in front of Lacey and the two bully dogs" Growls" Leave this poor pup alone!! Or els! Bully pups: "scared" Ok..ay..mam,,"runs off" Lacey: "sighs" Thanks Cookie. You saved me again. Cookie: Anytime sugar. But why aren't you with Glenda? Lacey: uh..to tell you the truth I really don't know. I came..to you so you guys could help me. Its a bit of a mystery. Its..a bit of a mystery.. you..see. I was having a blast with Glenda...then she..dumped me on the streets again she said she was sorry..but i couldn't go back.. Cookie: That is wired come on lets go talk to Lucky. Lacey: I know and alright. (the two went to Lucky) Lucky: Lacey..? What are you doing back at shelter 17? Lacey: "whimpers" Cookie: Its bit of a mystery. Tell Lucky what you told me. Lacey: It's a bit of a mystery some reason..Glenda dumped me on the streets she told me she was sorry but I can't go back. Lucky: Wired.. Lets try to figure this out. Cookie go get the gang please. Cookie: Okay Lucky! (after the gang is all together) Niblet: What's going on...? what's going on. I wanna know i wanna know. Strudel: Quiet Niblet that's why we are here. Niblet: sorry..I really just wanna know why Lucky called us. Squirt: Same here pal. Lucky: Quiet quiet. Okay we all remember Lacey right? Lacey: "hiding behind Cookie and Lucky" Cookie: Its alright sugar its safe. Lacey: "comes out" uh..hey.."Shly" Niblet: yes yes i do! Strudel: Quiet nibblet! Patches, Rebound and Cupcake: uh..mr. Lucky we don't remember her. Cookie: Its because this was before your pups were in the pound puppies in training sugars. Patches, Rebound and Cupcake: ohhh okay. Lacey: Well..you..see my owner..Glenda she dumped me and..I don't know why. Update Pups: "gasp" Patches: that's not right! Cupcake: Yea! a perfect person is your perfect person for ever right cookie mommy? Cookie: its spouse to be cupcake. Rebound: I love my Agatha! Lucky: Don't worry we will figure this out. Strudel get the spy stuff up and ruing! Strudel: Mr. Nut Nut! Lets go! (strudel and the squirrels go off) Lucky: The rest of you follow get ready for some snooping. We are going to figure this out. (After Strudel got everything thing ready they went to Lacey's house and hid behind a bush) (squirt had the binoculars on him and Lucky was looking threw it and had the hearing devices on) Squirt: can you hurry up.. Lucky: quiet..."looking threw it" Update Lucky: i'm trying to listen. (At the house there was Glenda quietly walking out of her house) Glenda: "sigh" I really do miss Lacey..I really don't know what to do..she was the best puppy ever. I just hope she's alright. I..really..really "get interrupted by Marlon " Marlon : You know she made my allergies act up! She always..made me sneeze like crazy.. Glenda: I know but you didn't have to make me get rid of her! You could of taken allergies pills! "almost crying" I..love you and Lacey.. Marlon : I hated that mutt! She kept trying to bite me! Glenda: She would never do such a thing! She was trying to play and be friends with you! Marlon : That's what you think..! (back with Lucky and the others) Lucky: hmm...we got to talk to Lacey more about this. Tho this may be a tough one.. Cookie: Yes, it looks that way Lucky Lucky: Come on team lets go back to the headquarters and figure out what to do next. (They head back) (""more coming soon")